


The Hair Ties That Bind

by nerdybloomers



Series: 120 Drabble Challenge [13]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, I'm running on redbull and jimmyjohns and I should be packing for a convention, dude i have no idea, this is basically pwp???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10725789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdybloomers/pseuds/nerdybloomers
Summary: In which Yurio is the target of drive-by hairstyling.





	The Hair Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> it's past midnight and I have no idea why I'm still awake, but it's been forever since I wrote something and there's no time like the present
> 
> Fills prompt #1: Dangerous Games in my own drabble challenge, which you can view on my ancient dA here: http://shibaayame.deviantart.com/art/120-Prompt-Challenge-250678524

The first time it happens, Yuri sleeps with one eye open for a week.

He tries to catch a quick cat nap in the locker room at the rink in St. Petersburg. Practice is more tiring than usual as he aims to take every post-JGPF gold he can before graduating into men’s singles, and he’s a growing boy. So he practices until he’s hungry, drilling jump after jump, then takes a break to eat and enjoy a brief food coma before returning to the ice.

A coma is the best way to sum it up, really; Yuratcha sleeps like the dead when his stomach is full. The light rattle of covered blades on the tile is barely a blip in his sleep, and so is Viktor’s giggle. He dreams of the ocean, and the seabreeze toying with his hair, and the sun warming his face.

When he returns to the ice half an hour later, his rinkmates are watching him more than usual. He can tell that they’re trying (badly) to mask their reactions to something, but he can’t place a finger on just what.

He doesn’t look in the mirror until he’s home and about to hop out of the shower. He reaches for the hair tie pulling the top of his hair back, and settles on… something that’s definitely not just a ponytail.

It’s a braid bun.

When did this happen? Who did this? The little shit, he’ll get to the bottom of this and prank them back-

Or, rather, look up Youtube tutorials, because this looks pretty good.

He’ll just clear his browser history when he’s done.

\---

The trend continues. As Yuri’s limbs grow gangly and suddenly too long, so does his hair. And his mystery siesta stylist continues to twist and tie his hair into all sorts of creations while he’s unconscious, sometimes ridiculous, sometimes acceptable. He checks his hair when he wakes up now, before heading back out onto the ice.

He’s narrowed it down to Mila and Viktor. They both have grown their hair out in the past, before chopping it short. So it makes sense that both of them would know how to style hair… but it’s impossible to narrow it down from there. He wouldn’t put it past Mila to sneak into the mens’ locker room to perform guerrilla updos.

Despite his loud protests after waking up - which are mostly for show - he is always excited to learn about the strange new types of braids that suddenly appear on his head.

\---

The braiding stops the moment that Viktor skips practice to pack for a sudden excursion to Japan. At last, the hairstyle fairy’s true identity is revealed, but there’s more important things at play here. Viktor focuses too much on Katsudon to remember to prank Yuri, really. 

There are other things to focus on now.

He is grateful when Mila offers to do his hair for his free skates, but he doesn’t show it. His scowl is half the joke anymore, and it’s fun to yelp in fake pain when she pulls his hair just a smidge too hard.

**\---**

It’s four years down the line, when Otabek comes to visit for the summer, that Yuri wakes up from an after-lunch nap and happens to catch his reflection in the bathroom. They’re not even at the rink - it’s just him and Beka in Yuri’s apartment, and this - this is interesting.

Otabek is passed out on the couch, facing the fan directly - Yuri makes a mental note to complain to the landlord about the air conditioning again - but there’s a line on his wrist where a hair tie was, hiding under the bracelet he had on, that clever devil. His phone softly buzzes on the armrest, and Yuri snatches it up before his friend stirs.

From: Viktor Nikiforov  
_ He likes French braids best. Send us pictures if you can! *.* _

He unlocks the phone and scowls as best he can while getting the braid and out-cold Otabek in the frame, snaps a photo and sends it back with the caption “I’m kicking your ass when I see you next.”

But this situation is a little more direct than a quick updo in the locker room. If Otabek sleeps half as deeply as Yuri does, he might sleep through an onslaught of makeup.

Two can play at that game.


End file.
